Cheater's Club
by Rachel-Y-Katy
Summary: [AU]In the town of Forks, Washington, there's a secret club only exclusive to four women. The therapist urges her three clients to be adulterers. The only problem is that someone, hurt by the act of cheating, is out to get them. Trish Lilian Mickie Steph
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this was my idea. I forced Rachel to do it. She rules. THANK YOU, RACHEL:-D We disclaim everything, including the idea for the story...sad. Anyways, this is pretty differen than our usual fluffcake stories, so I hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!**

* * *

She walked out of her house, into the garage. Opening the door to her Honda Pilot, she settled into the driver's seat and raised the garage door. She started the ignition and turned the radio dial to the station where her therapist was doing her daily talk show. It's not that Lilian was a bad person, or insane, she needed Stephanie McMahon. Stephanie had a way of making her feel like everything was going to be just fine, and it was.

Lilian Batista was a nurse at the local Forks hospital in Washington. She didn't need the other nurses talking about her marriage and how miserably it was failing. She had a son, and she wasn't going to let that kind of thing get to his ears. This is why she went every three days to a rundown hotel to meet with Keith.

On the radio, an angry father called in. "Yeah, I don't know what kind of show you think you're running, but my daughter is 18 and pregnant. What kind of advice are you just giving out to anyone!" he barked.

Lilian smiled to herself as she heard Stephanie's confident voice answer him. "I have never said such things to anyone. My profession is not to get young women knocked up. I do what I do because there are women out there that need someone like me to help them."

Lilian kept her green eyes on the road but adjusted the hot air slightly. The day was cold and rainy; not unusual for Forks. She turned up the radio a bit and smirked.

"... You've brainwashed my wife into liking pain! The other day she brought home handcuffs and a whip! What are you telling her?" a man yelled. Lilian rolled her eyes like she knew Stephanie was doing.

"Sir, I'm just trying to bring some fun into your sex life. You need to experiment or your wife will get bored," Stephanie said smoothly. Lilian pulled into the shady hotel's parking lot and shut off the engine. She sat in her car for a bit longer, listening to Steph end the show. "Alright, well maybe next week I'll get some calls from people who actually need help."

Lilian pulled the keys out, shutting off the radio. She grabbed her tan leather coat and pulled it on over her outfit. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. The frigid air hit her the moment she stepped out. Pulling her jacket tighter to her, she made sure the door was locked and walked quickly to the door that read '107'. Little did she know, someone was watching her closely. Watching her every moment.

Keith opened the door. Lilian greeted him with a bright smile before wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hi."

"Hey baby," he whispered before kissing her and pulling her inside. Lilian kicked the door closed and giggled when he pulled her towards the bed. Lilian threw her coat off into the chair as they fell onto the bed.

The next day Lilian sat inside of Stephanie's studio with two other clients. They were all part of the same group; they all had the same "problem". Lilian's eyes jumped from person to person nervously. She wished that she didn't have to come and seek professional help.

"So, Lilian, give us details!" Stephanie said with a huge smile.

She shook her head. "I don't know."

"Oh, it'll be alright," one of the other girls, Mickie Doane, said. "We all went through this."

Trish Orton nodded her head. "It gets easier with time."

Lilian ran a hand through her hair. "I just…I love Dave so much. I don't see how having an affair is going to help our marriage in any way."

Mickie smiled kindly. "We all said the same thing, I promise. You will claim as to how much you love your husband, but –"

Stephanie cut her off, finishing the sentence for her. "It's just sex." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "It's physical. You do not get attached, and it's fine. You get to feel alive a couple times a week. You get that treatment from another man."

"I feel so wrong though," Lilian replied sorrowfully.

"You felt wrong about faking your first orgasm in college too," Trish joked.

Lilian glared at Trish then turned to Stephanie, "So, like, this feeling will go away?"

"If you don't get attached it will. If you start to have feelings for this man then you have to let him go immediately. This isn't to ruin your marriage; it's to help it." Stephanie finished, speaking to the rest of the group.

"So have you ever gotten attached?" Lilian asked after a moment of silence to let them all think if they were attached to the man they were having sex with or not. Stephanie flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, looked to each woman, then rested her eyes on Lilian.

"No, I haven't," she said flatly.

"So no chocolate or roses or anything?" Lilian asked.

"Definitely not!" Stephanie said loudly. "No, this isn't about carrying on another relationship. You're married, you have a kid, I'm not telling you to go ruin all of that. That isn't the point of these meetings. You didn't come to me for advice on how to separate from your husband. You're here because you want to get closer with your husband. You're tired of being shoved to the side all the time."

"Plus, it's some much fun to sneak around," Mickie said with a grin. Stephanie chuckled quietly then turned back to Lilian.

"I guess you're all right. I hate to be pushed aside like I'm nothing," Lilian agreed quietly. Trish offered the other blonde a thoughtful smile.

"Glad you see it like us, Lil," Trish looked to Mickie who nodded quickly. Stephanie smiled happily and looked around at the group.

"Good meeting, ladies. And Lilian, next time I want details." The brunette said while pulling her purse into her lap.

* * *

"And then Dracula popped up from the coffin and said, 'I want to suck your blood!'" Lilian did the best Dracula voice she could to make things more dramatic for her four year old son Benny.

He started to giggle when she leaned over, like she was going to bite his neck. She sat up, smiling and closed the book. "You ready for bed, sweetie?"

He nodded and lowered down into his blankets. Lilian stood up, putting the book down on his dresser. She leaned back over him to pull the sheet up around his small body. She pressed a kiss to his forehead and turned to leave. "Mommy?"

She turned back around to her son. "Yes, honey?"

"Can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?"

She smiled. "Not tonight." Sensing he was about to lay the 'why' questions into her, she continued. "Sometimes your daddy and I have to sleep alone, okay?"

"Can I sleep with you tomorrow night?" Benny asked with a cute little smile. Lilian tried not to give in but nodded.

"Yes, sweetie. Tomorrow's perfect," She then walked backwards towards the door, "I love you."

"Love you too Mommy," Benny replied while cuddling close to his teddy bear. Lilian blew him a kiss before shutting off his light and closing the door.

She leaned against his shut door, sighing. Massaging her temples, she walked across the hall to her and Dave's bedroom. Lilian pulled her hair up and pulled out a silk nightie. She changed into and then headed over to her vanity. She pulled out a tube of lip gloss and covered her lips in it. She checked her hair one more time before pulling on a pair of black stilettos. Turning she headed for the door and slowly went down the stairs.

Dave was sleeping on the couch. The TV was on a sports channel. He was clutching a stack of papers. Lilian walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling her legs under her.

The couch shifting made Dave wake up. He set the papers down and looked over at Lilian with a tired smile. He observed what she was wearing but was too exhausted to care.

Lilian frowned slightly when he stood up and walked away after shutting the TV off. She sighed deeply when he walked into the kitchen, most likely to get a glass of water before going to bed. She looked down at her outfit and wondered if anything was wrong with it. She pulled off her heels sadly and picked at some lint on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**We don't own anything you see. The plot is kinda ours… In a way... LOL. How sad is THAT!

* * *

**

Lilian took a sip of her lemonade slowly and looked over at Trish and Mickie. They had all agreed to meet for lunch to talk about their "relationships" with their mystery men. Trish stirred her iced tea with her straw boredly and turned to look at Mickie who was chewing on a biscuit.

"So what is this guys name again, Lilian?" Mickie asked when Trish didn't speak up. Lilian shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"His name's Keith," She tried to contain the smile that threatened to form on her lips.

Trish chewed on her lip. "Maybe we should wait until we can talk about this with Steph. She would want to know this."

"No way!" Mickie said, grinning. "It's not that big of a deal, besides, I want details."

Lilian looked down, blushing. "It's ... I don't know, I just feel like I shouldn't be doing this. Cheating on David feels so wrong."

Mickie rolled her eyes. "You just have to realize this is just sex. If Dave wouldn't be such a jerkoff, you wouldn't be doing this."

"But he's stressed from his new job. Being a CEO is completely new to him," Lilian defended.

"He should at least pay attention to his wife," Trish interrupted quickly. Lilian sighed.

"He's really tired after work. It's not his fault," She replied before looking at Mickie again. "Besides, I'm sure he'll stop being like this and treat me right in a few weeks."

"Pssh, that's what we all said, honey," Mickie rolled her eyes dramatically, "Ken doesn't even acknowledge me sometimes."

"And Randy… He's too wrapped up in his "work" to ever spend time with me," Trish glared at the plate in front of her.

Lilian took a drink from her lemonade and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Mickie, I don't get you and Kenny. You're a lawyer, he stays at home with your children. I don't see how that puts a strain on your relationship."

"Because Kenny thinks that every waking moment that I am home, I should be with him."

Trish raised an eyebrow. "And what's wrong with that?"

"Everything when you're trying to figure out how to earn a client their settlement loans from their backstabbing sister. Everything when you have two screaming kids that want eggs and bacon."

"Okay, you don't have to be so bitchy," Trish said defensively. Mickie sent her an apologetic look then turned to Lilian.

"So, details, woman!" Mickie demanded, slapping the table. Lilian jumped, her eyes wide.

"I… I think maybe we should wait until we see Steph tomorrow," Lilian stammered. Mickie sent her a glare.

"Whatever," She snapped, "I'm just trying to help." Mickie picked up her fork quickly and stabbed her salad with it.

"What about you Trish," Lilian asked, "how did you get caught up in this?"

"I was finishing up showing this house to a couple and as I was walking to my car I saw Adam. He and I went to high school together, and we dated seriously. We messed around a lot and...I guess we just got careless. I found out I was pregnant, and he left. I met Randy and we got married so fast. When Emily was born I had to convince him that she was just early." Trish sighed and shook her head. "It was hard."

"Well what happened to Emily? How come you never talk about her?" Lilian wondered aloud. Trish gave Lilian a sharp look.

"I'd rather not talk about her," Trish responded quietly. Mickie rubbed Trish's back soothing and looked to Lilian. She gave her a look that said, "I'll tell you later".

"Umm… Okay..." Lilian bit into her club sandwich and watched Trish with a thoughtful expression.

"Well, ladies," Mickie said, pulling out a couple bills, "I am off to meet with a pro." She wiggled her eyebrows and grabbed her purse.

"A pro?" Lilian asked.

"Oh yeah, he's amazing."

"I thought you were just with a guy," Trish put in. "Don't you get attached?"

Mickie paused. "No. It's sex. It's a necessity to life, it's like food. You go long enough without and you just don't function very well." Smiling, she stood up.

Once Mickie left Trish turned to Lilian and sighed, "She's very open about her and these guys she's with."

"I can tell," Lilian nodded slowly, still puzzled about Trish's daughter Emily. "Umm… Did you have trouble with this?"

"You mean cheating?" When Lilian nodded Trish sighed loudly, "Yeah, in the beginning. Now I'm over it." Trish shrugged.

"So it doesn't bother you now?" Lilian asked. She was kind of glad it was just her and Trish now.

Trish shrugged and sipped on her tea.

At another house in Forks, Shelton Benjamin opened up his front door. Mickie stood there in a black robe which she quickly pulled off. Shelton snaked an arm around her waist and drew her inside the house, shutting the door behind them. "All this for me?"

She giggled before pushing him back onto the couch. "I missed you," she said before kissing his neck.

Barely a few miles away Hunter Helmsley peered out his apartment window. He drew back the curtains and watched as the lovely brunette made her way into the apartment complex. He waited for her to knock on the door before leaving the window. He opened the door with a wine glass and beer in hand.

"Oh, wine," Stephanie said as he handed it to her. She took a sip then kissed the blonde man. He set down his beer and began to toy with the hem of her shirt.

She sat her glass on the counter as they made their way into the kitchen. Her cell phone began to ring and she pushed him away. "Hello?"

"Steph, it's Lilian," her voice said on the other end.

"Hey Lil," Stephanie replied, trying to keep Hunter back again.

"Uh, you left your PDA in my bag somehow. I'm on my way to see Keith; I could drop it by your house maybe?"

"No, don't worry about it; I'll just get it at the next group."

"Are you sure?" Lilian asked. Stephanie pushed Hunter away, giving him a stern look. Hunter got onto his knees and pouted like a child.

"Yeah… I've got to go so I'll see you on Monday," Stephanie hung up quickly and looked down at Hunter who was on his knees, pulling at her shirt. Stephanie rolled her eyes and walked into the living area with her wine in hand.

Over half an hour later, Hunter was lying back on his bed and Stephanie was smoking a cigarette at the food of the bed. His wrists were tied against the bed posts. "You know," he started, "I had a couple ideas for some stuff we could do."

Smirking, Stephanie turned to face him, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, you have to untie me first," he said, laughing.

Across the tiny town, Lilian was inside the hotel room Keith had got for the night. "I got you something," he said after breaking the passionate kiss they'd been sharing.

"A gift?" she choked out.

"Yeah, a gift!" Keith exclaimed, pulling something out from under the bed. He handed her a medium sized box wrapped with a pink bow. Lilian grinned.

"What is it?" She questioned, shaking it. Keith rolled his eyes and looked down at the white package.

"Open it and find out," He replied simply. Lilian narrowed her eyes at him before pulling off the bow and throwing the lid onto the floor on the other side of the bed.

Reaching inside, she pulled out a set of red lingerie. She stared at it for a while, unsure of what to say.

Keith moved the box, placing his hand on her thigh. "It's more for me than it is for you." He chuckled softly before cupping her face with his hands.

"Thank you," Lilian said quietly. Keith smiled and pressed his lips against hers. Lilian pressed against him causing them to fall back onto the bed.

Hunter climbed out of bed slowly, a smile on his face. Stephanie stood as well and reached into her purse for her cell phone. She watched him walk into the bathroom before moving into the living room to check her messages. She stood by the window, tightened her robe, and then flipped her phone open.

She listened to her messages while sipping the wine from her glass. The bathroom door opened. She smiled to herself and decided to play coy with him. She continued listening to her messages, shivering a little when a pair of hands rested at the base of her neck. She flipped her phone shut and turned around. A look of horror spread across her face as the shiny blade of a knife rose and fell into her skin over twenty times.


End file.
